


Basin

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Person, Gen, M/M, Sin City AU, based off existing media, mentions of drug use, narrator changes per chapter, noir style, tags to be changed as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: A drop of rain falls against the pavement, a gunshot echoes through the night. Welcome to Detroit, a cesspool of corruption wrapped in noble words of crooked men.





	Basin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one big homage to Sin City, one of my favourite movies. I've got the idea to essentially rewrite the entire thing in what I hope is similar enough to the narrative style used in the movie? There's going to be parts where I pad the chapters out a little bit, most notably this first one since the actual story in the movie is only about 3 minutes long. I want to stick to the source material as much as possible, and actually had the first part of the movie playing on YouTube while I was writing this just so I got the dialogue and narration down pat. I might not be as thorough with the other stories just because they're longer, but I'll definitely try to get at least the narration down since it's a very important part.
> 
> Technically you can imagine anyone you want to be the man and woman, but in my head it's Gavin and Chloe.

I was choking in that suit, the pressed threads and woven stitches and neat buttons sewn in perfect place for a perfect man. My movements smooth as I stepped past patrons of the room holding crystal glasses and making small talk they hoped would lead to big changes in just as small a time. The taste of thousand dollar champagne lingered on my tongue and reminded me of the life I could’ve lived if I hadn’t decided to make a shitty life of my own. The men and women in the room dressed in clothes that declared an elegance that was just as fake as the smiles on our faces as we held hands and twirled to pointless strings that flowed through the air despite no violin around to play it. If I was another sort of man I suppose I’d enjoy it, as it were it was only another part of another job that would buy me another hit of something sweet and red to keep me going another day. I was putting it off I realized, giving her time, giving me time, giving someone time to change their minds and wake up and decide that this whole thing was just one big mistake. Deep down I knew that wasn’t how this night was going to turn out however, and I bid my farewell to a long glove and topaz gown with a murmur of a sweet word.

She shivers in the wind like the last leaf on a dying tree. Below us the sounds of the city are miles away and fade into the night like the remains of a good dream or fond memory. I let her hear my footsteps. She only goes stiff for a moment. Does she know it’s me? Does she hope that it’s some other suit or gown from inside and offering her in with dripping words and warm fingers and a cold heart? I reach into my suit and my fingers brush against an offering of peace. They clasp around it with no tremble of second thoughts or hopes that this is all some elaborate joke. We both know how this evening is ending and we’ve both made our peace with it.

“Care for a smoke?”

I would laugh if I could. As such, I believed the tremble of her body then was a laugh and not my own mind looking for validation, consolation, affirmation that we have some shred of hope between us. She turned gracefully to face me and her eyes took me in for the first time.

“Sure, I’ll take one.”

It didn’t matter what her answer was. She reached for the pack offered in my outstretched hand and her slender fingers plucked one with practiced skill. The corner of my mouth twitched in what I’m sure wanted desperately to be a smirk if I could find it in myself to feel anything at this point now that I had fallen into the rabbit hole. She didn’t look like the type. Maybe I wanted her to not be the type.

Want.

Now that’s a concept.

“Are you as bored by that crowd as I am?”

Here it is again, want. I wanted to tell her I was bored by that crowd. Their fake smiles, their fake agenda, the fake way they so tenderly take the hand of the person across from them in parting or greeting with a promise to meet again or to consider the grant they proposed. There again with that twitch. It was almost scripted. Maybe for her it was. Maybe she’s spent her night rehearsing what she was going to say to me.

“I didn’t come here for the party.”

The truth will set you free, or maybe in our unique case damn us both.

“I came here for you.”

I was Prince Charming meeting his princess for the first time. The stars had aligned and brought us both onto this rooftop. Tonight was going to be the first night of the rest of our lives. The first night of the rest of one of our lives. She moved the cigarette away from her her mouth and looked at me. Disbelief? Boredom? I wasn’t here to keep her entertained, but it was the least I could do considering.

“I’ve watched you for days.”

In any other context I’m sure that would sound terrifying. For her though? For us? I suppose it was the most romantic thing I could say. An assurance this wasn’t some chance meeting or unplanned happenstance. 

“You’re everything a man could ever want.”

If it was a blatant lie it didn’t matter. I forced myself to smile for her and willed my eyes to look like something that had once be kind. I tried to pretend I was telling the truth, that her red dress and red lips looked soft and inviting. She was soft and inviting, and maybe in another life it was an invitation I’d accept. Tonight was just another game of pretend.

“It’s not just your face,”

I slipped deeper into the lie I wanted to be truthful.

“Or your figure... Or your voice...”

The look in her eyes was that of someone who wanted to believe the honey laden lies they were being fed. Apprehensive and soft all in the same moment, hopeful and wary, soft and hard. I could describe them in a hundred different ways. I’ve seen my fair share of eyes before, each one special and something that I’d remember for the rest of my life. She brought the cigarette to her lips and I held out my lighter while I shielded the flame from the wind. She took a breath and exhaled the puff of smoke and it was like I could see the tension melt from her.

“It’s your eyes...”

The truth slipped from me unbidden. My one weakness, something that would hang me up every time. In this context I could believe she believed it was a lie, another part of the game we were playing and winning and losing.

“All the things I see in your eyes...” 

She turned away with a coy smile and I knew then that this was a lie to her, despite the truth it was to me. The damnable twitch of my lips returned to spite me, to trick me into thinking I could still feel for her, that I could still have any heart left considering this is the life I was living.

“What is it you see in my eyes?”

A chance to play the game, I nearly said, honest words nearly slipping unbidden from me. Despite everything I was tired, dragging. The check still hidden in my pocket meant nothing right now, everything. Tomorrow would be another day in my life with another visit to another man to get another something special and red and cold as it burned while I burned. In her eyes, I saw things I couldn’t have and shouldn’t want. She was staring over the edge of the building, gazing at the bustling city below. I bet it was beautiful tonight.

“I see a crazy call.”

And it was crazy. Unbelievable. But I believed it.

“You’re sick of running.”

The truth will set you free.

“You’re ready to face what you have to face.”

I could imagine her expression. Anger perhaps, at me or at the world or at herself or maybe something different. Maybe it was acceptance or peace or something I’ll never know.

“But you don’t want to face it alone.”

The truth will set you free, but not me.

“No, I don’t want to face it alone.”

The words could’ve been hers or mine. It was in that moment I realized this wasn’t any other job, this wasn’t any other day, and I wasn’t going to go home to my shithole of an apartment and to my red ice like I did any other day. The rain seemed louder as she turned to me with those lips so perfect and eyes so reflective in the light from the building behind us. She gave me a smile that stopped my heart because I knew in that moment that she knew me in the biblical sense. I couldn’t smile back, couldn’t offer any warmth in my eyes, but it was in her lips and her eyes and her body as she drew closer. Wind rises electric, she’s soft and warm and almost weightless. Her perfume a sweet promise that brings tears to my eyes. I tell her that everything will be alright, that I’ll save her from everything she’s scared of and take her far far away.

I tell her...

I love her.

The silencer makes a whisper of a gunshot, I hold her close until she’s gone. I’ll never know what she was running from. I’ll never know if my feet will carry me away from my demons like hers did, never know if this path I’m going down has an end that isn’t rain and mud and blood of broken women on glittered rooftops.

I’ll cash her check in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. For once in my life I'm not writing porn. Well, I can't make that joke actually because I'm pretty sure this is the 3rd time I'm not writing porn on this account. I do plan on doing a chapter of fic for every chapter in the movie, so I have 5 more I plan on doing at some time. I can also tell ya right now I might change around later chapters for the sake of a fuckscene if the inspiration strikes me. 
> 
> I'm not a fan of writing in first person and don't do it often, so I'd appreciate feedback on this forreal.


End file.
